Their Tennis
by nantoka
Summary: Oshitari/Gakuto-Gakuto decides to favor their doubles game over the games they play at night. It does not go over-well.


Title: Their Tennis  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing/Characters: Gakuto/Oshitari  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Gakuto/Oshitari-Gakuto decides to favor their doubles game over the games they play at night. It does not go over-well.

'Really', Gakuto thought as we watched Yuushi flirt with yet another girl, 'This shouldn't bother me'.

But it hurt; it hurt so very much that the only time he owned Yuushi, completely, was when they were playing tennis together. Not even when they were locked in passionate embraces, and moaning each other's name in ecstasy, could they achieve the harmony they had in tennis.

When they played, they moved in unison, their bodies glistening and linked, not only physically, but spiritually. When they played Gakuto actually thought that they had something, that they _were_ something.

Then the night would come, their bodies would glisten and move in unison, for entirely different purposes, and Gakuto felt nothing, beyond the physical pleasure. The bond wasn't there. It was destroying Gakuto, but moreover he was scared it would destroy their tennis. Their tennis was all Gakuto had, so as he saw Yuushi make passes at some girl, he decided to stop it. For the sake of their tennis, it was the best decision.

Or so Gakuto thought.

He told Yuushi, with his usual bluntness, that whatever they were having was not working and that he didn't want part in it anymore. Gakuto didn't know what he was expecting, it certainly wasn't Yuushi nodding and walking away while his heart stopped and something inside him died.

Gakuto thought their doubles play was good, they even beat Ohtori and Shishido. It didn't matter that Gakuto could no longer '_feel_' Yuushi, or that Yuushi no longer_'looked'_ at him, or hardly called him by his name. It didn't matter that the happiness and carelessness Gakuto used to feel when he played tennis had now shifted to be a terrible burden. Gakuto thought their doubles were good.

Atobe frowning from across the court seemed to think otherwise.

A couple of months later, and many dates after, Gakuto was slowly dying, he realized their doubles weren't good, he realized he had surrendered their tennis. That maybe sex had played a bigger part.

It came as no surprise when Atobe cornered him and demanded-in his normal imperial fashion- he fix whatever was wrong, or they would both be off the regulars. When Gakuto asked why Atobe didn't ask Yuushi about it, Atobe sighed and huffily said he did, a month ago, then he left muttering about 'incompetent fools' and 'denial.'

Gakuto may have given up on their tennis, but he was ready to give up on _his_ tennis. So he would confront Yuushi about it. No matter how awkward or painful it would be.

"We need to talk," Gakuto interrupted Yuushi's conversation with a faceless first year. Yuushi looked a bit taken aback but, he soon followed Gakuto to his room with a smirk.

Gakuto let Yuushi in to his room, and turned to close the door while saying, "Atobe thinks our doubles are of-…" Whatever Gakuto was going to say he completely forgot because Yuushi was suddenly ravishing his mouth and pushing him against the wall. He found himself responding, and then he realized what he was doing and pushed Yuushi away.

With disgust in his voice Gakuto said, "It was only about the meaningless sex right, that's all we were, that was all our tennis was".

Yuushi looked positively disturbed, and then he was suddenly _everywhere, _kissing Gakuto's cheeks, his nose, his hair, hugging him. Gakuto could hear him ask, like a chant, "Meaningless? Was it ever meaningless?"

Then Yuushi pulled back and said, for once serious and staring into Gakuto's eyes. "It was always meaningful for me". Then he smirked and said, "If you give me another chance I will make it meaningful for you," Yuushi's eyes were solemn, and at the same time smoldering, "I promise you". The he dove for Gakuto's mouth once more.

Gakuto snorted, but accepted the kiss, and then he broke it once more and said, "I want our tennis back." Yuushi kissed his temple tenderly, "You'll get that, and much more".


End file.
